Un día con el Soldado Perfecto
by Feith Aisha
Summary: Konichiwa


Konichiwa   
  
"Yo Feith Aisha e decidido renunciar al mundo de los fics de Drama y general para dedicarme un poco más de lleno al humor"  
  
Len: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD vas bien sigue así.  
  
Ai: . d k te ries?  
  
Len : (pone cara de niño bueno yo no rompi ni un plato) sólo la vajilla entera xD jajajajaja  
  
Ai: k tienes?  
  
Len: nada -  
  
Ai: ….dime una cosita Len bonito, de casualidad no tomaste unos caramelitos rojos que tenia yo escondidos? .  
  
Len: eto…creo k sip   
  
Ai: ahora entiendo U.U, esos eran mis dulces felices  
  
Len: wuii un pony!!!  
  
Ai: ¬-¬U  
  
Len: soy superman y voy a salvar a todos.  
  
Ai: esta bien pero vuelve a ponerte los calzones bajo el pantalón ¬¬  
  
Len: ok -  
  
Ai: PERO NO TE QUITES TODO EL PANTALON!!! O.o  
  
Len: ok -  
  
Ai: ¬¬ baka  
  
Len: voy a liberarlos a todos!!!  
  
Ai: kyaa no es lindo, intenta liberar a mis "invitados" -….deja esa soplete en su lugar Len…Len obedece -…LEN!!!...diablos…bueno que se entretenga un rato -, como ahora no tengo presentador tendré que ser yo.  
  
Este es la segunda parte de "Un día en la vida de Duo" sólo que esta vez, veremos todo desde la perspectiva de Hee-chan que tmb estudio para el mismo examen, espero les guste.  
  
  
  
"Un día en la vida del Soldado Perfecto"  
  
04:00 a.m – Heero siente que alguien le llama.  
  
04:01 a.m – Heero descubre que ERA su baka, no le toma importancia y se vuelve a dormir.  
  
05:00 a.m – Suena el despertador.  
  
05:05 a.m – Heero esta vestido, bañado, desayunado y listo para estudiar. (n/A: que no primero se tenia que bañar y luego vestir? O.o)  
  
05:06 a.m – Heero decide que tiene tiempo de sobra y revisa la información para la próxima misión.  
  
05:59 a.m – Heero se da cuenta que ha perdido mucho tiempo, maldice.  
  
06:10 a.m – Heero llega a la biblioteca. (n/A: se dan cuenta que abrieron después de que Duito se fue -)  
  
06:11 a.m- Heero encuentra un lugar vació, casualmente rodeado de envoltorios de comida basura.  
  
06:12 a.m – Heero frunce el ceño.  
  
06:15 a.m – Descubre que es imposible limpiar tanto desastre, le recuerda a alguien.  
  
06:16 a.m – Heero encuentra unas hojas con garabatos, etapa rosa, etapa azul, etapa cubista, el artista se retiro.  
  
06:17 a.m – Heero decide dejar de perder el tiempo en estupideces y decide estudiar.  
  
06:18 a.m – Heero visualiza un celular en el cesto de la basura.  
  
06:19 a.m – Heero se reprende a si mismo por perder el tiempo.  
  
06:20 a.m – Frunce el ceño nuevamente, Heero se da cuenta que TODO ya lo sabe. (n/A: que envidia TT)  
  
06:22 a.m – Heero se da cuenta que sólo perdió el tiempo, nota mental: "No estudiar, soy un genio". (n/A: nótese la modestia )  
  
06:25 a.m – Heero sale de la biblioteca después de esquivar los volúmenes de ingeniería que varios alumnos recogían del suelo, casualmente cerca de él.  
  
06:30 a.m – Heero se encuentra a Duo.  
  
06:31 a.m – Duo agota su paciencia, primer intento de asesinato fallido: el baka aprendió a esquivar sus golpes.  
  
06:33 a.m – Heero pasa su mayor vergüenza tras arrastrar a cierto trenzado pegado a su pierna y gritando a todo pulmón: "Heero bonito no me dejes" (n/A: jajajajaja xD)  
  
06:35 a.m – Segundo intento de asesinato fallido: El trenzado a logrado quitarle su mágnum. Nota mental: "El baka a aumentado sus habilidades, tener más cuidado".  
  
06:36 a.m – Heero se ha librado de Duo.  
  
06:40 a.m – Heero se encuentra en el aula, sentado y listo.  
  
06:45 a.m – Heero presenta el examen.  
  
06:46 a.m – Heero ve salir a Wufei bien campante.  
  
06:50 a.m – Heero entrega su examen correctamente contestado. (n/H: al menos yo si escribí bien mi nombre) (n/D: yo tmb -)(n/A: no es cierto)(n/D: diablos YY)(n/H: ¬¬baka)  
  
06:51 a.m – Heero decide esperar al resto.  
  
07:00 a.m – Sale Trowa.  
  
07:20 a.m – Heero y Trowa dan por terminada su "interesante" y amena conversación silenciosa, al salir Quatre.  
  
07:21 a.m – Heero se da cuenta que Quatre no trae buena cara.  
  
07:25 a.m – Heero pierde la paciencia después de ver y oír tanta miel de maple con corazones de chocolate revolotear sobre el 03 y 04. (n/A: oigan me gusta como se oyó =D)  
  
07:30 a.m – "Baka saliendo con cara de asco"  
  
07:31 a.m – Heero piensa que Duo es lindo.  
  
07:32 a.m – Heero maldice por pensar que Duo es lindo.  
  
  
  
Kyaaaaa - me divertí mucho escribiendo la continuación de esta loca historia kyaaaaa, aunque me salio muy cortita TT quiero seguir escribiendo sobre los demás…pero no sabría cuando snif snif T .T.  
  
Espero les haya gustado porque como dije me tomo toda la noche hacerlo, claro después de 20 idas al refrigerador para "despejar la mente" malditas croquetas de carne que hace mi mamá, parecen Sabritas, no puedes comer solo una U-U….(silencio) que extraño Len no ha venido a molestarme como siempre…(sonido de cadenas)…..(silencio)….(murmullos)…. O.O logro liberarlos!!, como verán me retiro porque mi lindo niño se cree el salvador del mundo, mira que tratar de sacar de mi casa a los demás pero no podrá -   
  
Sale una Ai corriendo como loca con todos los utensilios de "caza" necesarios" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa maniaca)  
  
Otra estela de humo se acerca corriendo a la pantalla, aparece Ai ya con un Len colgado a la espalda.  
  
Ai: no olviden dejar sus comentarios para que me avisen si les gusto o simplemente ahí le dejo o si les gustaría "Un día de estudios de los G-Boys" jejeje porfas dejen Reviews.  
  
Len: ayuda T-T  
  
Ai: Hora de la cacería!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA  
  
Piedra, tropieza, se levanta, se soba la naricita, voltea a todos lados, comprueba que nadie la vio, se levanta como si nada y sale nuevamente a la cacería xD 


End file.
